


Lay Your Head On Me

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has trouble figuring out where she stands in relation to the pack and starts to face the fact that they might be more of a family than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Head On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think Allison is going to be fun to write as this series continues. We're almost to the first big fic planned for this series, hope you guys are excited. Title taken from the Church Channel by Say Anything.

Allison knew the first day back was going to be rough. Lydia was still talking to her, mostly anyways, but after fighting with Scott in her basement, the rest of the pack had stopped talking to her; Stiles, Jackson, and even Danny. The closest she got outside Lydia was a few awkward hellos when Isaac came to visit her father, which was still all kinds of weird.

But knowing it was going to be rough didn't make it any easier when she sat down in her first class in front of Scott and Stiles and they didn't say a word to her. She stared at the board for a moment and then turned to look at them.

"I know I have a lot to make up for but can we please make today as painless as possible?" she asked.

"Define 'painless'," Stiles said.

Scott punched Stiles in the arm. "You can sit with us at lunch. It's not like we hate you or something. We're just trying to give you space."

"Well don't. I...don't want to be by myself all day."

Scott's smile settled her jumpy nerves and he reached out to brush his knuckles over her shoulder. "You won't be. I'm here."

"You guys aren't even dating and it's still disgusting to watch," Stiles said, but when Allison glanced at him, he was smiling at her.

She turned back around and opened her notebook as the teacher walked in. She stowed away the rest of her anxieties in the back of her mind to deal with later, and if the occasional nudge of Scott's knuckles along her spine helped keep her calm, she wasn't going to complain.

 

-.-

 

On her way to her next class, Allison caught sight of Lydia at her locker with Isaac and Jackson on either side of her. Jackson leaned in to kiss her forehead before heading away and Allison watched, hand on her locker, as Isaac snuck a kiss from her as well. The locker next to her slammed shut and Allison glanced out of the corner of her eye at the two guys there.

"She turns into a bucket of crazy and comes back with two psychotic boyfriends, but won't even sleep with me," the first said. "That's some stupid ass shit right there."

"Well maybe she actually has standards." Allison opened her locker but the guy who had spoken shoved it closed.

"You think so? She's dating a guy who killed his dad and a guy who's a total dickwad. What standards could a bitch like that have?"

Allison decked him in the face before she could think the action through, but then she was being yanked back. The guy was helped up by his friend, and he spat out a wad of blood at her feet.

"You psychotic bitch!"

"Keep walking, no one wants a detention," Lydia said, stepping in front of her. "Go on, Cody, before I tell everyone why I _really_ didn't sleep with you."

Cody's eyes widened and he and his friend vanished around the corner. Lydia spun on her heel to face Allison, both eyebrows raised, and a second later, the hands holding her back released her and Isaac moved around her to stand next to the red head.

"Isaac said he heard them saying some things. Thanks for sticking up for me," Lydia said.

"If you hadn't punched him, I would've," Isaac said. "So good for you."

"Thanks for scaring him off. I don't think my dad would appreciate me getting a detention my first day back," Allison said.

Lydia looped an arm through hers, and Isaac moved to stand on the other side. "Let's get you to class then." She shut Allison's locker and flashed Allison a smile.

Allison smiled back, and a little more of the unease in her chest slid away.

 

-.-

 

When lunch rolled around, Allison found herself surveying the cafeteria from a corner near the exit. She knew technically she could sit with Lydia and the others, but every part of her wanted to avoid the awkwardness. They had spent the summer forming their mix-matched pack after all, and the oddness of their combination did not go unnoticed by the student body.

Lydia and Scott sat in the middle across the table from one another, Stiles and Erica on either side of Scott with Boyd and Jackson on either side of Lydia. Danny and Isaac sat next to each other on the other side of Jackson. There was no easy place for her to fit in, and she didn't like the idea of having everyone's eyes on her once she sat down.

Scott caught her gaze and gestured for her to come over, and when she hesitated, he nudged Erica. Allison sucked in a tight breath when she stood up and stalked towards her, the somewhat feral grin Allison was used to seeing stretched across her face. She couldn't run though because then she'd just make a bigger fool of herself.

"Honestly Allison, you're hardly a scared rabbit. You did stick me with like, twenty arrows after all," Erica said as she came to stand in front of her.

"I am sorry about that," Allison said.         

"Whatever. I'm still alive. Just come sit down, it's not like anyone will bite."

"I doubt that," Allison said, struggling to keep a joking note in her voice. "But sure, I'll sit."

When she sat down next to Stiles, Isaac reached across the table and snagged her dessert before giving her a charming smile. Jackson snatched it back and put it on her tray before giving Isaac his own.

"Sorry, Isaac's been a bit of a dick all day," Jackson said.

"Oh c'mon. A cookie almost makes up for her cutting me up with Chinese daggers," Isaac said.

"Well if you want me to really make up for it, I'll make you a whole batch from scratch. You're at my house enough as it is," Allison said.

"That is acceptable," Isaac said, smirk on his lips.

It was weird, seeing Isaac so confident and at ease, given that every time she ran into him at her house he was so closed off and tense. She supposed maybe that had something to do with being in a house of hunters, but the stark contrast was still somewhat unsettling.

"So I hear you already punched someone out today," Jackson said as Allison began to eat.

"Whoa, really?" Scott asked. "Who?"

"Cody and Michael," Lydia said. "She was defending my honor."

Allison rolled her eyes when Lydia bat her eyelashes at her. "You don't need anyone to defend your honor, but glad I could help. Even if this whole thing you've all got going on is super confusing."

"We all like each other and being in a pack makes normal boundaries blur," Isaac said, stealing some of Lydia's chips and popping them in his mouth.

"Nah, it still weirds me out a bit. Feel free to also be weirded out," Stiles said.

"Anyways," Lydia interrupted. "They all have lacrosse practice after school so Erica and I are going shopping. Wanna come? It's my treat."

Allison glanced at Erica, expecting some sort of rejection of the idea but all she got in response was a shrug. "If you're sure then...yeah. Sounds good."

 

-.-

 

Allison was surprised at how well Erica and Lydia got on. Their personalities seemed destined to clash, and yet somehow the whole way to the mall the two talked and teased, and Allison couldn't help but feel a bit like she was being replaced. Of course she knew rationally that it was a stupid thing to think, but the anxiety of losing more people she cared about wouldn't go away.

"So Isaac and Derek finally banged." Erica's statement jolted Allison out of her thoughts.  

"Wait, what?"

"Bout time," Lydia said. She glanced at Allison in the rearview mirror. "They've been dancing around each other all summer. It's obvious they're committed, Derek just gets so uptight sometimes."

"So how many of you is Isaac with?" Allison asked. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around it all, how they all seemed romantically involved with no real jealousy or problems.

"Everyone but Boyd, Danny, and Stiles," Erica said. "Such a shame Danny's gay though. He's cute."

"Wait, even Scott?" Allison asked.

"Oh, is this going to be a problem?" Lydia asked. "I mean I get it if it is but I can't really help I don't think."

"I...I'll go talk to him eventually I guess," Allison said, staring down at her hands.

"You know he still likes you. I don't understand _why_ but he does. Never shuts up about you honestly," Erica said as Lydia pulled into the mall parking lot. "So if you want in, it won't be that hard."

"What? Is being part of the pack required or something?" Allison asked.

Erica and Lydia exchanged a look and then looked back at her.

"No," Lydia said. "It'd just be weird. It all seems to happen when you're not looking or paying attention. One minute, you're all friends and the next they feel like your family."

"Well I wouldn't mind having a family again," Allison said. "I know all they seemed to do was mess everything up but I still loved them."

"Look, I can't even try to understand, mainly because your grandpa tortured me and Boyd after you kidnapped us, but I'm sorry you lost him anyways. Even if I prefer him dead," Erica said.

Allison's eyebrows raised. "That was more touching than I expected. Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah don't expect it to happen often," Erica said, but she was smiling and not her normal, slightly terrifying one, but a genuine smile.

"Well this has been sufficiently depressing. Can we go shop away all this negativity?" Lydia asked.

"Good plan, let's go," Allison said.

 

-.-

 

When Allison got home, she had two new bags worth of clothes. She was cutting off the tags in her room when her dad walked in, forgetting once more to knock.

"How was the first day?" he asked, leaning up against the wall near her desk.

"Okay."

"Make any new friends?"

"I think Erica and I might be on the right track," Allison said. She snuck a glance at him and then turned back to her work. "You know a year ago you'd already be threatening to kill her."

"Things have changed. You know that," he said. "I let a werewolf into our home on a regular basis. I'm not about to start killing your friends. Neither of us need to deal with that kind of pain."

"What happens if I join their pack?" she asked, turning to face him. "Because that...might happen. All of my friends are in this pack and it feels like it's just inevitable that I'll join them. Will the rest of our family hunt me down too?" The questions poured out of her, and she hadn't realized she was crying until her father enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Allison, you're still young. You don't have to make a decision as crucial as that until you're ready." He ran a soothing hand down her back until she had gotten herself under control and was able to grab tissues from her dresser.

"I Just don't want you to hate me or be disappointed in me like mom was," she said quietly, keeping her back to him as she wiped her eyes.

"Your mom _never_ hated you," he said, reaching out to grab her shoulder.

"She tried to kill Scott!" Allison knocked his hand away. "How _disgusted_ with me would she have to be to do that?"

She hated the look on her father's face. It was the look that said he had no answer that would make her feel better, a look that said even he didn't know the truth.

"Things...got complicated. I know she still loved you though, Allison. You can never doubt that," he said quietly.

"I just wish this wasn't all so complicated," she said, sitting down on the edge of her bed and running her hands through her hair to push her bangs back. "I just want to be a normal teenager and I'll never get that chance."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I wish I could change that for you but...it's too late now. I can't make your decisions for you. It's up to you whether or not you decide to join the Hale Pack, and it doesn't matter to me what you do. I'll love you either way. Just know you don't have to chose anything until you're ready. They'll understand."

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm tight around her shoulders. She fell into his grasp without protest, and wondered if the world would ever be black and white again. 


End file.
